


Дом

by KageTsuki_Team, NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Кагеяма не может уснуть, когда Цукишимы нет рядом.





	Дом

Кагеяма просыпается от холода и пустоты за спиной. Пару заведомо бесполезных минут он еще продолжает бороться за крупицы ускользающего сна, но потом все же сдается и шарит рукой по кровати. Цукишимы рядом предсказуемо нет. Выбираться из-под уютного теплого одеяла и идти на его поиски остро не хочется, но, к сожалению, Кагеяма знает: спать одному с тех пор, как они съехались, становится бесконечно не по себе.

Исключение — разве что выездные соревнования, когда он полностью сосредоточен на игре и команде. В остальном, стоит только расслабиться, как бывает на редких выходных дома, и он может проворочаться до поздней ночи. Иногда ему везет, и усталость берет свое, но чаще он не выдерживает, выходит в гостиную и присоединяется к дедушке — родители перевозят его после того, как Кагеяма уезжает в Токио. Дедушка страдает бессонницей и по ночам слушает старые пьесы ракуго. Кагеяма садится рядом, пьет чай и шлифует ногти. Иногда мама застает их за этими нехитрыми радостями, и тогда им обоим достается добрая порция причитаний. Сбитый режим, плохая привычка, ну куда это годится? Кагеяма с ней согласен, плохая привычка налицо у них обоих. Дедушка не может заснуть без пары таблеток валиума, а он сам — без Цукишимы. И еще не понятно, что из этого вреднее для организма.

Понимая, что о здоровом восьмичасовом сне на сегодня можно забыть, Кагеяма выбирается из постели и, отчаянно зевая, выходит на кухню. Там, склонившись над компьютером и пустой чашкой кофе, в приглушенном свете ночника клюет носом Цукишима. Его красные от усталости глаза прищурены, на переносице красуется след от очков. За окном льет дождь, а он сидит в футболке, даже не подключив котацу. Кагеяма молча возвращается в спальню и снимает со спинки стула свою форменную куртку.

― Сроки поджимают? ― хрипло спрашивает он, набрасывая её Цукишиме на плечи.

Тот благодарно кивает, потягивается, с чувством похрустев спиной, и возвращается к работе.

― Мягко сказано.  
― Сделать тебе кофе? ― Кагеяма забирает со стола опустевшую чашку.

Цукишима только отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи, и поправляет сползающую с плеч куртку. В кармане глухо звенят ключи от квартиры.

Проходит почти полгода, а Кагеяма до сих пор забывает купить для них брелок.

Они съезжаются спонтанно — так могло бы показаться со стороны, если бы он не вертел эту мысль в голове еще с первого курса. Тогда ему постоянно хотелось контакта: самостоятельность, бушующие гормоны и первая любовь кружили голову. Общежитие мало подходило для того, на что они никак не решались, а лав-отели отмели, не сговариваясь.

Волейбола было — наконец-то! — достаточно много, а возможностей и времени для встреч, напротив, слишком мало. И все бы угасло еще тогда, не успев толком развернуться во всем цвету, если бы Кагеяма не умел держаться за «свое» до последнего. Пока Цукишима варился в сомнениях и проходил раз за разом все стадии принятия неизбежного, Кагеяма просто ждал. И дождался.

Съезжаются они под соусом экономии и отсутствия необходимости уживаться с незнакомцами. Кагеяму все устраивает — отличная рабочая версия. Квартира — так они называют это место. Выходит достаточно нейтрально и без претензии на высокое. Это хорошо, потому что слова и чувства — их общая слабость.

Квартира пахнет уютом, утренними стычками в ванной, локальной войной Цукишимы за порядок в холодильнике и освобождение оного от гнета незакрытого молока. Работой допоздна и дорожной пылью его чемодана. Резиной новых кроссовок и клубникой летом. Новыми мячами, общими футболками и пластмассой коллекционных фигурок динозавров. Здоровым питанием и пустыми чашками в раковине. Общим шампунем и лосьоном после бритья. Кремом для рук и чертежной бумагой. Ими.

Мысли грозятся выбить остатки сна, и Кагеяма уточняет, просто чтобы отвлечься:

― Так что насчет кофе?  
― Лучше не мешай и иди спать, ― начинает раздражаться Цукишима.

Кагеяма вздыхает: и не скажешь же, что без него не спится — засмеет. Он садится напротив и вытягивает ноги под столом, касаясь стопой прохладной лодыжки Цукишимы. Становится спокойнее. Мерный стук клавиатуры убаюкивает не хуже дождя за окном, и Кагеяма начинает клевать носом. Цукишима смотрит на него с завистью и бурчит:

― Это уже издевательство.

Кагеяма ухмыляется и укладывается подбородком на стол. Утром он договорился на встречу с Хинатой, и сейчас планирует доспать свое любой ценой.

Он дремлет, то погружаясь глубже в сон, то выплывая на поверхность, пока Цукишима не будит его, склонившись совсем близко. Кожа на его веках покраснела и припухла, губы устало опущены, а глаза слегка расфокусированы без очков. Кагеяма смотрит в них, не удерживается и коротко целует его в уголок губ.

― Пошли, ― говорит Цукишима и отстраненно гладит его у основания шеи.

Кагеяма поднимается и сонно бредет за ним, падая наконец в постель. Цукишима ложится рядом, и соблазн свернуться вокруг него большой ложкой слишком велик, чтобы пытаться с ним бороться. Кагеяма обнимает его со спины и пережидает недолгую вялую возню за право освободиться.

― В квартире слишком холодно, ― говорит Цукишима, оправдывая слишком легкую борьбу.

«Дома», ― хочет поправить Кагеяма, но ему слишком хорошо и уютно для споров. Как иначе назвать место, где все говорит о тебе, дышит и пахнет тобой; где одинаково приятно засыпать и просыпаться, и куда хочется возвращаться после тяжелого дня? И как назвать человека, к которому хочется возвращаться? Всего этого слишком много, поэтому Кагеяма только зарывается носом в волосы на затылке Цукишимы и засыпает.

Просыпается он от навязчивого звона будильника. Смотрит на время и чертыхается — на сборы почти не остается времени. Он быстро одевается в первые попавшиеся под руку чистые на вид вещи и, взъерошенный, выплывает на кухню.

― Почему не разбудил? ― хмуро спрашивает он, привалившись плечом к косяку.

Цукишима оборачивается на него, смотрит странно и протягивает чашку горячего молока с медом.

― Это мне? ― удивляется Кагеяма и с недоверием смотрит на чашку.  
― Нет, мне, ― фыркает Цукишима, ― просто так тебе показываю. И лучше поспеши, Коротышка довольно пунктуален, в отличие от некоторых. Если хочешь, могу даже сэкономить вам время и нарисовать карту.  
― Иди к черту, ― отмахивается Кагеяма и отпивает из чашки, ― и спасибо.

Цукишима снова смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым весельем и уходит собираться на работу.  
Кагеяма быстро приканчивает молоко и бежит к метро.

Хината ждет его в кафе, отвратительно бодрый и энергичный для раннего утра. Он расспрашивает Кагеяму о последних играх, хотя знает о них явно не меньше. Хвастается своими учениками и выходом команды, которую тренирует, на национальные. Они заказывают по чашке чая и согреваются, и Кагеяма снимает форменную ветровку. Хината бросает долгие взгляды на его футболку, а потом не выдерживает, заходит за спину и рассматривает вышивку у самой кромки воротника.

Кагеяма холодеет внутри и вспоминает: это же та самая футболка-поло, лиловая, с крошечным полумесяцем на груди и именной вышивкой, которую мама подарила Цукишиме после выпуска и за которую они с Хинатой его дразнили. Она старая, но добротная и качественная. Аккуратная носка и ручная стирка отлично скрадывают ей года.

― Это же футболка Цукишимы, да? ― осторожно спрашивает Хината.

Раньше Кагеяма обязательно впал бы в панику и стал открещиваться со всей яростью, на которую способен. Сейчас — ему все равно. Он, помедлив, кивает и как ни в чем не бывало возвращается к теме. Хината с готовностью подхватывает нить разговора. Они обсуждают все накопившееся, заходят в спортивный магазин и зависают у стойки с журналами. На одном из них красуется фотография Кагеямы. Хината улыбается и стрясает с него обещание прийти на его тренировку и мотивировать юные дарования. Они прощаются, и Кагеяма заворачивает в универмаг. На улице и правда холодно, он прячет руки в карманы и нащупывает там ключи.

Набрав в корзину запас овощей, круп, молока и сладостей, он зависает рядом со стойкой с брелоками. Производитель обещает, что каждый из них прослужит хозяину долгие счастливые годы.

Телефон мигает новым сообщением — от Цукишимы.  
Кагеяма еще отогревающимися пальцами пролистывает несколько старых:

«В квартире отключили горячую воду».  
«Ты забыл ключи от квартиры».

Наконец, он открывает новое и удовлетворенно улыбается. Теплый комок эмоций невыносимо пульсирует в груди. Совсем рядом с сердцем.

«Я дома», ― пишет Цукишима.

Кагеяма снимает со стойки брелок в форме пряничного домика и продевает его в кольцо.


End file.
